Apocolypse: Book 1
by Dawnpelt-of-Iceclan
Summary: Dawnkit, Icekit, and Frostkit are three young and loyal Thunderclan cats. What they don't know is that they are part of a prophecy, and when tragity strikes, the clans are not ready.... I do not own Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people, here are the alliances for the new story, I really hope you like it. I will be able to update more once summer break starts…. **

Alliances

Thunderclan

Leader

Rosestar- Redish she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy

Stormcry- Grey tom with dark black flecks and green eyes

Medicine Cat

Patchfur- Old grey tom with patched fur

Rainpaw- Grey tom with white flecks and green eyes

Warriors

Lightingfur- Cream tom with green eyes

Rockpath- Grey molted tom with amber eyes

Flowerfold- Beautiful young calico she-cat with green eyes

Spottedpath- Calico she-cat with violet eyes; sister of Flowerfold

Forestearth- Old mud colored she-cat with green eyes

Stonehill- Grumpy grey tom with blue eyes; brother of Stormcry

Brackenleaf- Tortishell she cat with green eyes

Mousestep- Old grey she cat with green eyes

Treemarsh- Blue-grey tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Tawnypaw- Tortishell she cat with amber eyes

Nightpaw- Brown tom with black streaks and green eyes

Flamepaw- Handsome young tom; greatly resembles Firestar

Floodpaw- Blue-grey tom with grey eyes

Queens

Glowtail- White sick she-cat with blue eyes

Dewshine- Yellowish she-cat with green eyes

Kits

Dawnkit- Orange she-cat with red spots and with paws with amber eyes

Icekit- White she-cat with blue eyes

Frostkit- White she-cat with strange orange markings on her tail and forehead with blue eyes

Duskkit- Brown tom with amber eyes

Petalkit- White she-cat with violet eyes

Whitekit- White she-cat with blue eyes

Bluekit- Blue-grey tom with green eyes

Redkit- Red tom with amber eyes

Greenkit- Blue-grey tom with green eyes

Elders

Yellowfoot- Yellow-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Applefur- Red she-cat with blue eyes

Pineclaw- Brown tom with amber eyes

Longfur- Black tom with long fluffy fur and green eyes

Riverclan

Leader

Sunstar- Bulky yellowish tom with green eyes

Deputy

Greenstorm- Blue-grey tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat

Birdgaze- Tortishell she cat with green eyes

Warriors

Silverriver- Silver she cat with blue eyes

Morningsparkle- Blue-grey she-cat with sparkling green eyes

Grasspelt- Blue-grey tom with green eyes

Leopardspot- Spotted tom with amber eyes

Cloudstripe- White tom with black striped and blue eyes

Rainfall- Grey tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Snowpaw-White she- cat with green eyes

Speedpaw- Tabby tom with amber eyes

Bumppaw- Clumsy orange tabby tom with green eyes

Squirrelpaw- Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Queens

Cloverfur- Blue-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Kits

Blazekit- Black she-cat with blazing blue eyes

Linekit- Small tabby she-cat with green eyes

Treekit- Blue-grey tabby tom with green eyes

Elders

Dustfur- Dusty grey she-cat with amber eyes

Elmcloud- Grey she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes

Leapfur- Yellowish tom with amber eyes; young elder due to leg amputation

Shadowclan

Leader

Berrystar- Red tom with amber eyes

Deputy

Greyshout- Grey tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat

Treesong- Tabby to with dark amber eyes

Warriors

Lakefoot- White tom with grey feet and blue eyes

Steamlight- Light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Oakberry- Tabby tom with amber eyes; greatly resembles Tigerstar

Spottedbind- Closely spotted she-cat with green eyes

Darkpelt- Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Crowfur- Black tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Pawpaw- Cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Clawpaw- Tabby tom with amber eyes and very sharp claws

Scarpaw-White tom with randomly scattered red marks and green eyes

Leafpaw- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Springpaw- Ginger she-cat with green eyes; sister of Leafpaw

Queens

Daisysparkle- Cream colored she-cat with amber eyes

Kits

Beetlekit- Black she-cat with brown eyes

Tinykit- Small black tom with white paws and blue eyes

Elders

Hollytail- Black she-cat with green eyes

Leafhole- Cream colored she cat with a big black blotch on her back and green eyes

Windclan

Leader

Whitestar- White she cat with green eyes

Deputy

Rabbitleap- Rabbit brown she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat

Spotfur- Spotted tom with grey eyes

Lionpaw- Dark orange tom with green eyes

Warriors

Nightpelt-Black she-cat with a white ear and green eyes

Sleepfur- Tabby tom with ruffed fur and amber eyes

Yellowfur- Yellowish she-cat with violet eyes

Milkpelt-White she-cat with green eyes

Jumpfur- Long furred tabby tom with green eyes

Hillgrow- Brown tom with blueish flecks and amber eyes

Slopeslide-Tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices

Runningpaw- Grey tom with green eyes

Hegdepaw- Tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mintpaw- Blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

Queens

Greentail-White she-cat with a blueish tai and amber eyes

Sandstripe- Ginger she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Snowsong- White she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Mothkit- Grey she-cat with green eyes

Foxkit- Red tom with amber eyes

Wolfkit- Wolf like pattern with amber eyed she-cat

Elders

Echofade- Grey she cat with faded black spots

Lightpelt- Yellowish she-cat with green eyes

Swiftsun- Cream colored tom with grey eyes

Prologue

Reefstar sat silently under a tree in the middle of Starclan's forest.

He was a handsome, young cat that could have had many years left on him if he wouldn't have died of red cough. The disease came out of nowhere and killed half the clan cats of the forest . He lost all of his nine lives to that sickness, but at least the clans survived.

He whipped around when he heard a cat approaching him from behind.

It was Firestar, talking to Bluestar about something like fresh kill.

Reefstar solidly believed that Firestar had become a softie before he had even joined Starclan.

He was getting up to move somewhere quieter when Bluestar called him from behind.

"Reefstar, come and join us for some fresh kill" she called.

Reefstar sighed and turned around to talk to her.

Suddenly, he heard a voice inside of his head. "Blood will come again, one will rise, two will emerge, and two will fall." It came along with the images of blood, ice, fire, and wolves.

Reefstar shuddered when he realized that this was a prophecy.

"What's wrong?" Bluestar and Firestar asked simultaneously.

"A prophecy" Reefstar replied.

Bluestar's eyes got wide and she asked in a quivering voice "What is it?"

"Blood will come again, one will rise, two will emerge, and two will fall."

"Blood" Bluestar's eyes widend even farther. "There are only two things that could mean, Bloodclan or redcough"

"They are both just as bad," Firestar rezoned "so at least we won't have to get our hopes up…."

"That doesn't help Firestar" Bluestar yowled, cuffing him in the ear.

Reefstar shrugged "This is the first prophecy in a long time, we should get some older, more experienced cats."

Firestar agreed, and Bluestar just shrugged because she obviously did not like the fact that they were ignoring the fact that she had been involved in Starclan with some prophecies too.

*******

All the cats in the clearing were silent as Star spoke.

"We have had a prophecy" Star started "Blood with come again-". Several cats gasped at this, for various reasons. "One will rise, two will emerge, and two will."

Star gazed down at the crowd in silence.

"So what do you want of us here, a quarter of us are grumpy old elders." It was Mousefur.

"We want you to help us determine what it means" Star said calmly.

"Leave it to the experts like Bluestar and Yellowfang. "

"They didn't know what it meant."

Mousefur mumbled something about how elders are supposed to know the answer when even Bluestar couldn't figure it out.

"I know what the part about one rising means" yowled a bold, young cat.

"Yes Runningwind?" Star asked, ignoring his rude interruption.

"If whatever kind of blood comes, maybe out of the remains one clan will rise."

All the other cats in the clearing stared at him in stunned silence, disturbed by the ring of truth in his words.

**Sorry the prologue was so short but I was tired after the alliances and could not think of anything else to write. Do you like it? R&R **

**-Dawnpelt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, next update. I would be reading but I left my book at school…. :`( The first part of chapter is not from the point of view of any of the main characters, but it is pretty important.**

Nightpaw heard a screech from the nursery and hurried to the medicine den, because he was pretty sure about what was happening.

When he got to the den Rainpaw was sorting herbs.

"Rainpaw" Nightpaw gasped "I think Glowtail is having her kits."

Rainpaw immediately looked up from his work and ran to the nursery, because Glowtail was huge, and he was expecting her to have a lot of kits.

"Nightpaw" he yowled as he was running "come with me and help."

Nightpaw nodded and charged after him.

The camp was nearly empty because many cats were at the gathering. Rainpaw had to stay at camp because he had sprained his ankle while gathering herbs a couple nights ago. His mentor Pachfur was at the gathering like medicine cats usually are.

Nightpaw was a handsome young tom that had been apprenticed just the day before. He was a brown cat with stripe-like black marking all over his body.

When he reached the nursery he ran up to Glowtail and started licking the first kit.

Rainpaw scurried around licking, drying, and cleaning the small kits.

The kits just kept coming and coming. When the birthing finally stopped Rainpaw and Nightpaw were panting and gasping for air.

Six kits, it was unimaginable. Glowtail had lost a lot of blood, and seemed very frail.

Nightpaw looked at the last kit that he had licked and gasped.

"Look at her pelt, it looks like the sky around the rising sun, like dawn."

Glowtail purred a small purr and said "Maybe that is what I should name her, you seem to come up with good names, how about you name a couple others."

Nightpaw gasped, it was usually the mother that named her kits, and it was definitely never another random tom from the clan.

"O-o-okay" he stammered "This one will be Frostkit" he pointed to one of the white she- cats with some strange orange marking on her forehead and tail. "And this one will be Icekit" he pointed to a white she-cat.

"Those are purf-" she was cut off by Rainpaw, who was starting to fret about how tired Glowtail must be.

Frostkit, Icekit, and Dawnkit, he purred at the sound of the last one's name.

Dawnkit was lying at his feet, shivering. Nightpaw looked at the young she-cat and realized that he thought she was beautiful. He quickly pushed that thought from his mind.

Since when did other cats consider kits beautiful, and since when have I thought of anyone as beautiful?

********

Dawnkit twitched her ear when she heard a cat stalking through the undergrowth.

Suddenly the cat burst through the ferns by the nursery, her blue eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"Dawnfire" the she-cat yowled "were is your leader."

Dawnkit hurled herself at the white she-cat, landing her teeth right by her neck.

Icekit pushed Dawnkit of her, laughing like mad.

"Okay, that's enough Dawnkit"

"You will always be my best sister, right Icekit?'

"Of course Dawnkit." Icekit grinned.

Frostkit looked darkly over at them as if they were getting very annoying. She was obviously angry at someone.

Dawnkit walked over to Frostkit. "What's the matter Frostkit?"

"Flamepaw" she replied "he gets on my nerves!"

Dawnkit did not know how to reply, so she simply said "Well you are going to have to share a den with him soon, we are five moons old."

A voice came from behind them "He's not that bad you know."

Dawnkit jumped around and cried "Nightpaw!!!"

She ran up and rubbed against his leg. He was her best friend other than her sisters Icekit and Frostkit.

"Sorry I haven't been able to visit you lately" he said, obviously exited "I have been doing my final training, and I'm finally becoming a warrior! If you would so kindly remember that my broken leg has healed." Nightpaw grinned.

"That's great " Dawnkit cried. By now she had forgotten that her sisters were there.

"Yep" he said proudly. "Hey" he added "I want to show you something."

Dawnkit nodded and followed him.

They padded on for a while until they reached the edge of the lake.

"I've been watching some Riverclan cats fishing from across the border, and I think I have it down" he explained.

Dawnkit nodded "Show me."

Nightpaw crouched down by the water, not letting a shadow cast on it. Suddenly he lashed his paw into the water and pulled out a fish.

Dawnkit stared at the fish wide eyed. "Wow" she murmured "Can you teach me?"

"Sure" he replied.

And so he explained how to not let you shadow go over the water and how exactly to lash out you paw. She tried a couple times, but it was near dusk and she had to get back to camp.

Dawnkit was about to leave when Nightpaw called her back.

"You want to eat this fish with me?" he asked "this isn't a hunting patrol."

Dawnkit nodded and went to join him by the water.

They ate in silence until "Some cats ask if they can mentor a certain apprentice, you know."

It did not take Dawnkit long to catch onto what he was saying. She nodded. "But you will only have been a warrior for a moon….."

"I know, but I'll do my best to get you as my apprentice"

Dawnkit nuzzled Nightpaw and whispered "Well if you want to be my mentor you have to get to your warrior ceremony on time."

Nightpaw laughed and said "Your right."

He leapt up and ran back to camp.

When they got back to camp Dewshine stalked up to Dawnkit and angrily yowled at her for being out so long and telling her that if she scares her mother so much she will get even sicker and die.

"Ooooo, Dawnkit is in trouble" Icekit taunted her when she got back to the den.

"Shut up" Dawnkit mumbled.

"And who were you out with, oh Nightpaw. Dawnkit, really, he's eight moons older that you" Icekit obviously did not get that Dawnkit wanted her to shut up.

"Icekit" Frostkit snapped "You really are not helping!"

Icekit quieted herself at the sound of Frostkit's angry voice.

Suddenly there was a yowl from the clearing, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the highstone for a clan meeting." It was Rosestar, calling clan for Nightpaw's warrior ceremony.

Dawnkit rushed out of the nursery with all five of her sisters behind her followed by Redkit, Bluekit, and Greenkit.

"Nightpaw" Rosestar's voice rang out throughout the clearing "You have survived and conquered a broken leg, and you have trained long and hard, it is time for you to become a warrior." Nightpaw was almost jumping up and down in excitement now. "Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?" I do" said Nightpaw" "Than by the powers of Starclan I hail you by you knew name, Nightpaw, from now on you will be known as Nightgaze, Thunderclan honors you for your survival and loyalty and welcome you as a full member of this clan."

Suddenly, the clearing was full of a loud, clear chant "Nightgaze, Nightgaze, Nightgaze…."

Dawnkit chanted with the rest of the clan, feeling very happy for Nightgaze.

Dawnkit stretched and got ready to go into the nursery because she could not disturb Nightgaze during his silent vigil.

As Dawnkit curled herself up into her moss nest, she became worried. What if now that Nightgaze was a warrior, he didn't want to be her friend anymore? What if when he became her mentor, if he did, he did felt that they could not be friends anymore, just apprentice and mentor….

**Did you like it? Please review. What did you think of the names? Did I get the ceremony right? Did you like the characters (especially Dawnkit)? Sorry I'm fretting like this but this is my first fic.**

**-Dawnpelt **


End file.
